Riptide
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: "Who," She looked up at him closely before continuing. "Who are you?" His eyes seemed so familiar, his presence was familiar to her, and it was non-threatening. "You know who I am, I may be only thirteen years older, but you know who I am, mom." Something happened in Henry's future that causes him to return to past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Writer's block hit me for my other two stories and this happened. It's completed, but I'm going to post a chapter a day. That way I can read over each part and make any corrections and such. It does have an OC just look out for that. Um, let me know what you think, that'd be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

He looked at his former home with a sense of nostalgia, this was the place where he'd taken his first steps, spoke his first words and the place where he'd witnessed his adoptive mother be murdered by his biological mother. Taking in a deep breath he stepped forward only to be stopped by an invisible force.

He sighed as he felt the invisible barrier around his childhood home. Placing a hand on it he muttered something before stepping through the barrier and continuing down the walk way. He smiled as he watched his brunette mother step onto the front porch glaring at him as he continued to walk closer.

"You must have a death wish dear." Henry smirked as he continued walking until he reached the porch looking at the woman before him. He felt tears well in his eyes as she looked at him waiting for him to say something, to explain who he was and why and how he'd crossed her barrier. Saying nothing he pulled her into a tight embraced.

"You're alive," He breathed closing his eyes as he held her tighter. He inhaled catching her familiar scent that he'd grown up with, apples and cinnamon. "You're still alive." He said on an exhale as she just stood there stiff in his embrace completely confused as to why this young man was so concerned with her well being.

It was a minute later when he pulled away looking at his brunette mother who was thoroughly confused by his actions. "Who," She looked up at him closely before continuing. "Who are you?" His eyes seemed so familiar, his presence was familiar to her, and it was non-threatening.

"You know who I am, I may be only thirteen years older, but you know who I am, _mom._" Henry watched amused as she looked at him her eyes widening with shock as she looked him up and down. This was not her little boy, but a grown man, a grown man from the future.

"H-henry, what's—what is going on?" Regina stammered as he wiped at his eyes.

"Ma she fuc—uh, messed up Mom. She changed the timeline." Henry explained reminding himself that this was his mom and he probably shouldn't curse around her, she wasn't used to that yet.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked again as he looked around momentarily.

"We should go inside, this is…this is not pleasant." Henry said as she nodded and turned to walk inside. She asked him if he wanted anything to drink and he asked for a cup of black coffee making her raise a brow but nodded anyways before turning to go into the kitchen.

Henry sat on couch putting his head into his hands on a deep sigh, how was he going to tell her that she would be murdered in a little under forty-eight hours? How could he explain that Hook turns Emma's heart dark? That he turns the love she has for Regina into pure hatred? How could he even begin to tell his brunette mother that in the proper timeline she is married to Emma with two other children? How could he tell her these things?

"Here Henry," Looking up he gave a small smile taking the cup of coffee.

"Emma's going to kill you." He blurted out just as Regina sat across from him. That was one way to start.

"I beg your pardon?" Henry gave a slight chuckle at his mother's reaction. Only she would be able to keep her proper composure.

"Something happened, I don't know what, but he'll turn her heart dark. He corrupts her in the worst way and he somehow gets her to murder you." Henry swallowed putting his coffee on a coaster. "I don't know what exactly happens, because my correct memories and the new ones keep making it hard to decipher what is real and what isn't."

"Henry I don't understand." Regina took a deep breath trying to process all that her son was telling her. "Who turns Emma's heart dark?"

"Hook, Killian Jones, the pirate." Henry explained realizing he must not have said his name.

"In the correct timeline, you are happily married and my sisters are the most annoying and adorable seven year olds, and they are gone now, you are gone, and I have all this anger and hatred for Emma that is from her killing you. It's hard because here you are, safe but I know, after seeing Grandpa Rumple that Emma fuc—messed up, she did something in the past that messed everything up. She goes dark and I have these memories of watching you die and—" His hands started to shake as he tried to continue but as the memories hit him his magic started to shake the house and his hands caught on fire.

Regina looked at this older version of her son completely in shock. He was using magic, well at this moment he was losing control of his magic, but it was plain to see that he knew how to control it. She felt her heart breaking as he began shake violently from trying not to cry. Regina stood up and sat next to him pulling her son to her and started singing a lullaby she would sing to him as a baby.

It was nearly five minutes later that Henry began to gain control and the fire in his hands dissipated. "I'm so sorry mom, I haven't lost control in a very long time, I just, it is just so—"

"It's alright sweetheart, you have a lot going on, a lot to process." Regina soothed as he looked up at and gave her a teary smile.

"Thank you, but I have to fix this. You can't die, and I would like to see Nana and Fi's smiling faces again. Ma messed up, and I just have to get her away from Hook and fix everything." Henry breathed as Regina focused on the fact that he'd just said their names, her daughters that Henry had said she had.

"Did I adopt them, the girls I mean, _Nana_ and _Fi_?" Regina asked as Henry looked at her and blinked, he hadn't even thought about how she would take all of this in. He was from a future timeline, a timeline that was now severely messed up, but he was just telling her all of this information and not thinking about how it could be affecting her. At least he hadn't said who she was married to, that would severely complicate things at the moment.

"I'm so sorry mom. I wasn't even thinking I'm just unloading all of this onto you."

"I will process it… eventually but I want to know about my daughters."

"You um, didn't adopt. You guys were thinking about it before you were actually married, but um, you gave birth to them." Regina looked at him a puzzled expression on her features.

"I-I gave birth, to two healthy twin girls?" Henry nodded allowing her to process the information. "That's not possible—"

"I know mom, you told me why. You were pregnant and you did give birth to Nana and Fi." Henry assured her as she stared at him.

"I-I told you the w-whole story?" Regina stammered as Henry nodded.

"I was 17 when you found out that you were pregnant, you finally told me your story, all of it. You felt I was mature enough to handle it finally. But mom, you know better than anyone else that True Love is a very powerful thing and you and m—your significant other have the strongest love of anyone. You two can overcome anything, which is why I don't understand what happened." Henry explained as Regina looked at him.

"You don't mean Robin and I—we're that—"

"Mom, I have to fix this, I'm going to fix this. You can't die. I won't let you die." Henry grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly reassuring her. "I will protect you." It was such a weird feeling to see her son acting as the protector.

"Ok, how are you going to do that Henry?"

"Well let's get dinner at the diner, you need to show everyone that you are not affected by Marian being here. That you are still the fierce woman everyone knows you to be." Henry said as she smiled at him and he stood up offering her his hand.

"I um, dinner sounds nice, but what about people seeing you?"

"Oh, right, um, let's just say I'm Danny Miller, I was formerly a blacksmith son, and I took over for Sydney when he well, lost touch with reality." Henry breathed as Regina looked up at her son. He was so tall, at least six feet, his face showing signs of not having shaved in a few days. Gone was the chubbiness of adolescence and here stood a man with a strong jaw line and shaggy hair that should be cut to a shorter length, but she wouldn't say anything about it.

"I see you are rather comfortable with lying." Regina pointed out turning to leave the room to get her jacket from the hallway.

"I've become comfortable with a lot of things mom." Henry breathed sadly as Regina looked at him putting on her coat.

"What is that supposed to mean Henry?"

"Nothing that I want to talk about, I'm still sorting through memories of what I have done since your murder." Henry swallowed opening the door as Regina just looked at him but didn't say anything more on the topic as she walked by him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I didn't think this would get 30 followers in 24 hours! That's great! I hope that you all stay until the end and like how it goes! :) Thank you to those who commented! I greatly appreciated knowing that you like it so far! Also...I don't own anything with OUAT, just borrowing the characters for a bit of creative fun! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hi Regina, how is everything?" Ruby asked walking over as she glances at the young man sitting opposite the mayor. His scent confused her, she smells a hint of Henry, but it's different, there seems to be something seductive about this man's scent. She can feel her wolf purr at the intoxicating scent as she tries to calm herself.

"Everything is fine Miss Lucas, thank you. I'll just have my usual." Regina orders as Ruby nods and turns her attention to Henry who has a knowing smirk on his features. He knows what his presence does to the wolf woman. It was his magic that called out to her, it had since he turned eighteen and decided to learn it.

There had been many a night when he would seek out the woman who'd helped him with _Operation Love struck_. He'd always had a crush on the woman since before he could remember and although they'd had sex a few times it hadn't developed more than two friends scratching an itch, well until Ellinor had come into their lives and explained why they were so drawn to one another.

"Just breath Ruby, the feeling will pass, you're just not used to it yet." Henry spoke as Ruby looked into his eyes recognizing him instantly. She let out a little gasp as he winked at her. "I'm _Danny_, and I think you _know_ my usual too?" He asked his voice lowering an octave as Ruby felt warmth course through her and her cheeks flush as she turned and left their table with a nod and nothing else.

"Were you just flirting with Miss Lucas?" Regina blinked processing what had just happened as Henry turned to look at his brunette mother.

"My magic, it calls to her wolf, Ruby is one of my soul mates."

"What do you mean _one_ of your soul mates?" Regina asked her eyes following the young waitress who still seemed flustered.

"Ellinor Grayson, she is a gypsy and a witch and well a uh, wolf, you like her. She is absolutely in love with you, she nearly worships the ground you walk on. It's kind of adorable, especially when she tells Nana and Fi your true love story. Ellinor is my fiancée, you were helping her actually, before everything changed. The two of you were out dress shopping." Henry explains as Regina blinks taking in the information. Her son had not one, but two soul mates.

"How do you know the wolf, um, Ruby that is, is your soul mate?" Regina asks briefly looking over at Ruby who was preparing their drinks.

"I found out a month after you started teaching me magic. I came here to grab a bite to eat before closing time and Ruby's eyes were glowing. Her wolf sought me out, you could say that her wolf is my soul mate, not technically Ruby, but it's really difficult to explain mom, and a little embarrassing." Regina smiled as his cheeks tinted a rosy color.

"Why did you decide to learn magic? You had been so against it for so long." Regina asked as Ruby set their drinks down as Henry winked at her as she blushed and hurriedly left their table muttering that their food would be out soon.

"When the twins were still infants, I was babysitting while you—uh, while you were on a date night and they used magic. They teleported out of their cribs and ended up at grandma and grandpas with Little Uncle, I had been so scared that I couldn't locate them at first. I'd never felt so helpless than I had at that moment. I knew that if I learned magic I could have found them. I also realized that I would be the only _muggle_ in the house." Henry chuckled as did Regina. She remembered reading those books to him when he was younger.

"Magic is something I share with them, I, we teach them simple things when Ellinor and I come to visit." Henry smiled as she returned it.

"I never thought, you and magic, it's not something I would have ever thought would happen." Regina breathed truthfully.

"Yeah me either but I was so scared that night it took both you and Ma an hour to calm me down after grandma and grandpa had brought the twins back. You trusted me to watch them, I was so helpless, and I never wanted to feel like again when it came to Nana and Fi. I'm their older brother and I need to protect them." Regina reached out and squeezed his hand with a smile.

"I bet you are the best brother to _Nana_ and _Fi._"

"Their names are Reina Danielle and Sofia Coraline. Ellie, Ruby, myself, and Little Uncle are the only ones who call them Nana and Fi, it's kind of funny to hear you call them that." Henry laughed out as Regina pulled back her hand as Ruby dropped off their drinks before heading back into the kitchen.

"Reina Danielle and Sofia Coraline," Regina thought a moment taking a sip of her water. "Queen and Wisdom, mother would have liked those names." Regina breathed as Henry tried not to laugh, Emma had loved the name Reina, even more so when she found it had the same meaning as Regina's name. Sofia was a name that Henry had picked out because he liked it and could call her Fi.

"You actually didn't pick the names, Emma and I did." Henry pointed out only to curse his self.

"I allowed Miss Swan a say in my children's names?" Henry picked up his drink taking a long gulp trying to avoid the question. "Henry—"

"Mom?" Regina looked over towards the entrance of the diner and watched as the younger Henry walked in with Emma and Hook trailing behind.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" Regina asked with a smile as he bound over looking at his mom then at the man she was currently with. His adoptive mother looked at ease being with unfamiliar man.

"Who are you?" Henry suddenly asked looking at the man who smirked as he placed his glass of water down.

"Henry, that's rude." Regina scolded as the older Henry just chuckled before turning his attention to his younger self.

"Hey Henry, I'm Danny Miller, it's a pleasure to meet you, Regina has told me a lot about you." Henry blinked looking at this _Danny Miller_ not trusting him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" _Danny_ asked looking at the twelve year old.

"Has my mom told you so much about me, I've never seen you around before." Henry pointed out with a narrow gaze as Emma and Hook were now standing behind Henry looking at Regina and the stranger.

"Well we're old friends. She's been like a mother to me since I was born." _Danny_ spoke as Emma looked at the man who seemed very familiar.

"I don't remember seeing you around while I was growing up." Henry glared at him as _Danny_ laughed out.

"Oh, I was around," He explained vaguely as Regina looked at Emma and the rather possessive hand that Hook had on her waist. "Now if you will excuse us, Miss Lucas is heading back with our food and we have important _private_ business to attend to." _Danny _said as Emma place a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"C'mon Henry, you can see _her_ later." Emma spoke as Henry sent the man another glare before looking at his brunette mother who smiled at him and told him that she loved him as they took a table on the opposite side of the diner.

"Asshole." Henry muttered as Regina looked at the older version of her son. Henry noticed the use of the pronoun when referring to Regina. By this point in the timeline Emma would refer to Regina as _his mom_ or _his other mother_ not _her_.

"_Henry._" She hissed as he blinked looking at her giving her a smug smile.

"Mom, I'm twenty-five. I sometimes curse, even though I try not to around you." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I know you picked that up from Miss Swan. I wouldn't be surprised if you curse now when you're around her." Henry winked as Regina shook her head with a defeated sigh.

"Here you are Regina and _Danny._" Ruby spoke placing their plates in front of them as Henry couldn't help himself and reached out for Ruby. He could have simple called to her, but the bond between them saw him reaching out to touch her. Heat shot through her nearly causing her moan out as Henry exhaled sharply at the familiar sensation. It was just as strong when touched Ellinor if not a bit stronger.

"When you get off, please head to room five at the B&amp;B, someone will be waiting there for you, she'll need your help. Please tell no one about this." Henry spoke as Ruby's eyes flared a brilliant gold as she nodded not trusting herself to not growl out a response to the sensations he was causing her to feel. "Thank you." He smiled with a wink as he let her go and she rushed into the kitchen needed a moment to regain her composure.

"Hen—_Danny_, what did you just do to her?" Regina asked as Henry tapped on the table as if he was playing the piano when Regina felt them surrounded by a magic barrier.

"No one can hear us, we can talk freely." He explained taking a bite of a French fry. "And like I said, she is one of my soul mates, when we touch, it's a well—it's hard to explain if you haven't felt it before. A sort of heat—um, can I not explain this mom? You'll understand when you and—you know no matter how old I am you are still my mom and it's embarrassing to talk about." He groaned as she laughed out.

"Alright, so who is waiting for her at the bed and breakfast?"

"Ellinor."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Only three more chapters to go. Hope you are still enjoying this! (: **

* * *

"What are they saying love?" Hook asked looking over at the Evil Queen and the rather handsome young man she was dining with.

"I don't know, I think Regina cast some sort of spell over them, because she just laughed out and we didn't hear anything." Emma pointed out annoyed as Henry looked over at them. They were in a deep conversation that was being magically protected.

"I don't like this, what if he tries to make her use dark magic, she just got light magic." Henry voiced his concern. He also didn't trust the man, this _Danny_, there was something that was off about the man. He tried remembering if he'd ever met the man before and nothing came to mind. Yeah, he did seem familiar but Henry didn't recognize him.

"We don't know that Henry, maybe what they are talking about is just private." Emma tried as Henry shook his head. She really didn't care what the woman did, she was still evil. Emma blinked momentarily looking over at the two brunettes who were conversing. She'd never thought of Regina as evil, manipulative, yes. Conniving, certainly, but never evil, even when she'd met her in the enchanted forest. She saw the pain in the woman's eyes masked by this dominating exterior to control everything.

"Yeah, right, why didn't I think of that?" Henry rolled his eyes. "Mom would be having the conversation in a more private setting. You know her, Emma. She wouldn't be here, especially now that she could run into Robin or well, you." Henry added as Emma sighed in defeat, Henry was right something was going on with this newcomer and her wondering malicious thoughts.

"As the Sheriff of this town you could go talk to him love," Hook pointed out as Emma looked at him. "Regina just got up she may be heading to the restroom." Hook nodded in the direction that Regina was headed and Emma sighed looking at her boyfriend and son.

"Alright, I'll go over and question him."

The older Henry had suggested that Regina leave him alone for a minute or two to see if Emma or Henry would come over to talk to him. He ran his hand over his face just as Regina had stood up thinking about everything that had happened.

A week since Emma started a relationship with Killian 'Captain Hook' Jones. It had been seven days since Emma had brought back Marian from the past. It had been seven days since anyone had seen Regina, and seven days since the warning she'd given Emma. Seven days ago it seemed everything changed, seven days of trying to sort of two sets of memories that were drastically different. So much had changed in the past seven days that a twenty-five year old Henry wasn't even entirely sure if he could fix the wrong that had been done.

But he had to fix his future since his idiot blonde mother had messed it up, leave it to Emma to mess up the timeline. Leave it to Emma to start dating Killian Jones, Henry shuddered at the thought, even more so at his brief fascination of the man during the 'lost year'. Letting out a deep breath he looked up and saw that Emma was making her way over to him. Henry pulled on his ear subtly making Emma trip by magic as she neared him.

"Oh Sheriff, are you alright?" Henry asked reaching out to her as she looked around embarrassed.

"Um—uh, yeah, that was weird." Emma stammered taking his hand and pulling herself up. "Thanks, uh, I don't think we've met." Emma blinked trying to find herself as she looked into his seemingly familiar deep cocoa eyes. _Regina._ That's who she thought of when she looked at him, his eyes were similar to hers.

"Names Danny, Danny Miller." His voice was deep with a slight scratchiness to it as he offered her a smile.

"Emma love, are you alright?" Hook stepped forward glaring at this _Danny Miller_ who was still holding Emma's hand. He was suspicious of the lad, even more so because of his associate with the Evil Queen.

"Yeah, um, _Daniel_, why are you here? What do you want with Regina?" Emma asked looking at him skeptically as she straightened out her clothes.

"No, not Daniel, just _Danny_ and I'm here because I want to be here, and the latter Sheriff Swan is none of your business." Henry spoke calmly with a glare. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the woman who'd murdered his mother, she had the potential to be _that_ version just as she had the potential to be Nana and Fi's other mother.

"As sheriff of this town, I think it is my business especially when it has to do with my son's other mother." Henry smiled noting what she'd called Regina. So whatever it was Hook was doing to her didn't have its full hold on her. His smile turned into a rather smug expression as he found himself looking past Emma and Hook and at his younger self who was staring at them intently. Henry winked at his younger self before turning his attention back to his blonde mother and Hook.

"I mean her no harm, I'm going to protect her, from _you two_." Henry sneered glaring at them being disappearing in a puff of navy smoke.

"H-he has magic?" Henry asked walking over to Hook and Emma as they both looked at him before looking to Regina. She'd heard everything and while she appreciated the protectiveness of Emma, it was Emma who was supposedly going to kill her.

"Yes, he does have magic. Henry please don't worry, _Danny _is here to help me." Regina explained not liking that she had to keep things from him.

"But he has magic mom! What if he is here to try and kill you?" The absurdity of it made her laugh out as Henry looked at her not understanding that his older self was here to save her from the supposed _Savior_ who was going to kill her.

"Henry, I need you to trust me, _Danny_ is not here to kill me." Regina kneeled to his height as she spoke to him. She looked into his brown eyes that mirrored hers, a part of was surprised that her brilliant boy hadn't figured out who _Danny_ really was.

"There's something about him mom." Henry pleaded as she brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Yes there is, but I trust him Henry, I trust him with my life. He is not going to hurt me, ok?" Henry looked into his moms eyes. He could tell that she believed in this person, this _Danny._

"Ok mom, just be careful, I love you."

"I love you too my sweet prince."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Starting to wrap it up...enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door wondering why she was doing this. _Uh, maybe because that man was definitely an older Henry._ Ruby told herself as the door opened and she was met with glowing silver eyes. "Red!" The woman smiled as she pulled Ruby into an embrace and kissed her on the lips shocking her. Ruby felt the same sensations warm her body when Henry had touched her earlier just as this woman kissed her.

Ruby felt herself succumb to the kiss as her wolf purred in delight. The woman pulled her into the room without breaking the kiss and closed the door. Ruby moaned as the woman's hands roamed her body in a heated frenzy. "Ellie, wait," Ruby breathed as the woman caught her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled gently before letting go and looking into Ruby's darkened slightly glowing eyes.

"Excuse her Ruby, she's always been overzealous in her welcomes with us." Henry spoke walking out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry as Ruby felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"I've never heard _you_ complain before." She shot back as Ruby looked between them thoroughly confused.

"Well, not that I'm complaining or anything because that was definitely one hell of a welcome. But uh, how do I know you to get such a welcome?" Ruby asked as Henry looked at the woman and nodded to the unspoken question.

"Oh, I'm Ellinor Grayson one of your soul mates." Ruby stared at her processing the words. "Henry, is your well, it's hard to explain but he's your wolf's mate. I know Henry isn't a child of the moon, he was supposed to be, well if he'd been born in the Enchanted Forest. Some things got messed up with the whole curse thing. So now we are all soul mates. It's why you feel what you did when I kissed you. It's more intense than most soulmates because of us being magical." Ellinor explained as Ruby looked at than to Henry. She'd said the three of them. Ruby blinked and shook her head momentarily making sure she'd heard correctly, no, yeah, she had. Ellinor had stated that the three of them were soul mates.

"Isn't that, um, isn't that rare to have more than one soul mate?" Ruby asked as Ellinor shrugged.

"I guess so, I've lost you once before, but you were reborn. I left the Enchanted Forest after you disappeared…I'm not sure why Fate linked me to Henry, but Henry led me back to you, and well, the three us are soul mates. I think it has something to do with us all being from different times and ending in the same place." Ruby looked at her then to Henry as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You're not from this time period? Is that why you called me Red?" Ellinor nodded with a smile.

"I was born nearly two thousand years ago, I think. I stopped counting when I turned six hundred. But a long time of my life was spent in Neverland as punishment for well, something I'd rather not unload on you at the moment. I did meet you when you were reborn, when you were seven years old in the Enchanted forest. I saved you from falling into a frozen lake, when I brought you to your grandmother, she knew who I was. She'd been told a prophecy about you from Rumpelstiltskin. If I stayed around she knew that your wolf would recognize me as its mate and wouldn't be a good thing for those around us."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked feeling the need to sit down at this information.

"I'm a rare half breed, it is why my eyes are silver." Ellinor explained as Ruby looked at her understanding what she was saying.

"You-you don't have to change if you don't want to." Ruby breathed as Ellinor nodded.

"Once we truly mated, you didn't have to either." Ellinor added as Ruby felt her cheeks warm at the information. "I would love to tell you more, but we have more important this to worry about, but first…" Ellinor pulled Ruby to her and purred against her neck as Henry grabbed Ellinor's wrist and whipped her onto the bed.

"Ellinor, you need to control yourself." Henry growled as she bared her teeth at him in a snarl her eyes going from silver to black. "I know you're weak Ellie, but now is not the time, my mom is on her way." Henry breathed as her eyes returned to normal and she evened out her breathing.

"Whatever, but our honeymoon is now upgraded from a week in Paris to a Mediterranean cruise," Henry rolled his eyes but didn't disagree as Ellinor looked to Ruby lust heavy in her gaze. "Red, I'm going to need your help, so please don't leave." A knock on the door stopped Ruby's question as to what was going on.

"Hey mom." Henry greeted as Regina stepped into the room looking around at the people in the room.

"Hello Regina," Ellinor spoke as she leaned against the headboard regulating her breathing. Her mates were in the room and she was very weak, it was hard for her to control herself. Her wolf was harder to control when she was weaker. She needed to feed off their power before she lost complete control.

"Ellinor, I presume?" Regina asked as Henry closed the door and she nodded.

"Yes, I would greet you properly but I'm weak and have to control my wolf." Ellinor glared at Henry who just rolled his eyes. "Hey Mister, just be thankful I didn't kill myself getting us here. You know you should also be thankful that I retained my memories from the original timeline." She bit out as he waved her off.

"She's grumpy because she's weak and I won't let her feed from Ruby, just ignore her." Henry spoke as Ruby looked at Ellinor. What did he mean _feed_ from her? The woman was a half-breed in the sense of being a wolf and being a witch, not a vampire.

"We can take from one another's energy by making love with one another. Right now you're the strongest out of the three of us because Henry had to lend me some of his magic to get back here." Ellinor explained seeing the question in the wolf's eyes.

"I didn't need to know that." Regina spoke up as Ellinor chuckled.

"What? You're the one who told us that we could do that."

"That was probably when I accepted that my son was a grown man and had two soul mates. Right now _my _Henry is twelve years old and still very wary of magic, not a powerful user of it." Regina explained as Ellinor and Henry nodded in agreement.

"This is true, anyways, we need to talk about what we are going to do about Ma and Hook." Henry sat down at the edge of the bed looking at Regina and Ruby who were still standing.

"What about Emma and Hook? They are in a relationship and they're happy." Ruby added as Henry and Ellinor gave looks of displeasure.

"Uh, actually, Hook will only truly be happy when he kills his _crocodile_, which never happens. So he is using Emma to kill one of Rumple's prized possessions, which happens to be Regina." Ellinor looked to the former Queen with sadness. "From what Rumple, our Rumple told us. Hook used a potion that he got from Cora a long time ago. It turns the love you have for someone into hate. I don't know how fast it works but it's the only thing that would cause Emma to kill her True Love."

"Ellinor!"

"True Love?" Henry and Regina exclaimed simultaneously as Ruby looked shocked.

"No way, you're lying! The Savior and the Evil Queen are each other True Loves? Oh man, I bet Snow went ballistic." Ruby laughed at the irony.

"In your timeline, how long did Emma and Hook date for?" Regina asks still trying to process what Ellinor had just told her.

"What's weird mom is they didn't. When she killed you, everything changed, more people were dead than alive in Storybrooke. Belle, Granny, four of the seven dwarves, Jefferson, Roland, Tink, Hansel, Gretel, Grandpa, and so many more were just dead. I don't exactly know what happened because like I said, I'm still trying to figure out the separate memories I have going on, but I know that you aren't supposed to die."

"If you are trying to figure out which memories are real, how do you know that the ones where I die aren't the real ones?"

"Because I also have two sets of memories, living for over two thousand years, I retained my _real_ memories. For Henry it's thirteen years of his life altered, for me it was only five. I met Henry during his second year of college. But when you died, he never went to college, so I never met him." Ellinor explained as Regina sat there silently thinking about everything.

"So...besides that other reason," Ruby blushed before continuing. "Why am I here?"

"We're going to need you to help us get Emma away from Hook. Just for a few hours."

"So then what are you going to do about Hook?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we'll leave that up to you guys, we're only here to protect Regina. Once she is no longer in danger of being killed by Emma the spell that brought us here will allow me to take us back. But Red, I will need your help. My magic is low, I wouldn't be able to return us right away." Ruby felt her cheeks heat up knowing just what she was going to have to do to _help_ Ellinor. "The choice is yours of course, it will take me longer but I, we can wait if you aren't comfortable." Ellinor added knowing that this wasn't exactly _their_ Ruby who knew them intimately.

"I, uh, would be glad to help." Ruby swallowed feeling embarrassed as Ellinor smirked and Henry laughed out at Ruby's embarrassment.

"Well now that I'm here, how exactly do you plan to save me?" Regina asked ignoring Ruby's embarrassment.

"Ok, here's the plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm really tired so I apologize for any major spelling and grammatical errors, but I said a chapter a day and I'm sticking with it! Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! I appreciate you! Only one chapter left! Enjoy! **

* * *

Ruby leaned against the diner counter feeling exhausted in the best way. Looking around the empty diner Ruby knew it would about another ten or twenty minutes before their regulars would start slowly filing in for breakfast. Standing up Ruby stretched out her body feeling deliciously sore. She had spent the night with Henry and Ellinor helping what it seemed like both of them replenish their strength.

To be honest, they both had impressive stamina for being magically spent. She blushed momentarily at the memories of what they'd done last night and well this morning before she had to come to work. She'd woken up with Ellinor nearly sprawled across her body and Henry lying on his stomach next to her with an arm thrown on her abdomen. She had surprisingly been comfortable and a part of her wondered just how often the future her had woken in similar situations.

"Ruby! Child are you just going to daydream all morning or are you going to set the tables for the breakfast rush?" Granny yelled from the kitchen as Ruby blinked and turned to look at her grandmother.

"Everything is all set to go." Ruby called back as Granny walked out from the kitchen and looked around at the dining room.

"Oh, well then c'mon back here and help me out!" Granny said as she turned to go back into the kitchen. "Just who has you daydreaming so heavily child?" Granny asked as Ruby felt heat rush to her cheek as she started mixing batter for biscuits.

"I uh, n-nothing Granny." Ruby lied as Granny checked on the bacon.

"I smell them on you Red. You don't have to lie, I…just be careful, whatever you are getting yourself into with them, be careful." Ruby stared at her grandmother unsure of what to say. "Her scent was strong that day she brought you to me. It's something I could never forget. I knew she was your soul mate, but I'd already made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin for your cloak. You couldn't be near her because she would do things to you, she may have been your soul mate but I'd made the deal to keep you safe and keeping her around wasn't part of that deal." Eugenia breathed looking into her granddaughters eyes.

"She could have helped me, Granny."

"Like I said, I made a deal. The decision was made before I knew the consequences. But I do know that she and that Henry are here for a reason so I'll stay out of it."

"They're here to save Regina…and I guess you." Eugenia cocked a brow at her granddaughter before turning back to her food.

"Emma, she's going to try and kill Regina. From what I've been told she ended up being successful and it leads to others deaths including yours among others." Ruby explained as Eugenia shook her head.

"Then I will truly stay out of it unless asked to help."

"They're both my soul mate." Ruby nearly whispered as Granny looked at her.

"That's rare to have two." Ruby nodded as she started placing balls of the batter on to a cooking sheet.

"Yeah it is, it's also weird to know that Henry, who've I known since he was a baby is one of my soul mates." Ruby spoke as Granny nodded with a chuckle. They talked until Ruby heard the bell chime alerting her to a customer. Walking from the back she smiled as she saw that it was Emma.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Ruby asked as Emma sat down at the bar and Ruby started to get her usual.

"I uh, feel weird, just had to get away from Killian and off the Jolly Roger." She spoke as Ruby nodded, this was going to be easier than she thought.

"Well how about you go out with me and some friends tonight? We were going to Rabbit Hole to play pool and just relax." Emma looked up surprised at the offer, the last time she and Ruby had gone out together had been before the curse had broken.

"Um, sure that sounds like fun, who is all going to be there?"

"So far it was just myself, Belle and Ellie."

"Ellie?" Emma asked as Ruby set her hot chocolate with cinnamon down in front of her.

"Yeah, she uh is a gypsy." Ruby supplied from what Ellinor had told her about herself.

"Was her name before the curse Esmeralda?" Emma asked as Ruby shrugged.

"I didn't know her back in the Enchanted forest, I think she might have been one of the many who came back with the new curse." Ruby added as Emma shrugged this time.

"Sure I'll go out with you guys, just text me and let me know when you head there." Ruby nodded as she noticed some others had walked into the diner during their conversation.

"I'm going to take orders before Granny yells at me. I'll be back with a bear claw in a moment." Ruby smiled as she walked around getting orders. It was an hour into the breakfast rush that Ruby felt more than saw Henry and Ellinor enter the diner.

"Good morning Red." Ellinor winked at her with a smile as Henry nodded his head as they grabbed a table.

"Morning, I'll be right over." Ruby spoke as she picked up the decaf coffee and made her way over to Archie and Marco.

"My grandparents are here this morning with Little Uncle." Henry leaned forward to whisper as Ellinor briefly looked around and saw the Snow was looking at her as she fed her newborn son.

"Aaaand she's staring at me." Ellinor bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Probably because you called out to Ruby as Red," Ellinor rolled her eyes as Henry shook his head.

"I've always called her that, a trip to the past isn't going to change that sweetheart."

"Do you think we should tell her?" Ellinor furrowed her brows in slight confusion.

"You switched stations Hen, I'm not completely sure who you are referencing. Should we tell Snow that her daughter kills Regina which leads to the eventual death of her son and husband? Then no, we shouldn't tell her, especially since we are going to prevent that from happening."

"I meant tell Ruby, about the wedding. _Our_ wedding?"

"What? Why would we do that? You'll ruin the surprise, besides she'll find out in ten years anyways." Ellinor looked back over to Snow who was still feeding her son but now talking with her husband.

"I just feel that we owe her, I mean we've already told her a lot." Henry supplied as she waved him off.

"Doesn't matter, besides if you tell her it would take the fun out of the proposal and Hon, that's one thing you shouldn't take from a woman. Especially one of your True Loves."

"What about True Love?" Ruby asked walking back over to their table as they turned and smiled to her.

"Just that it is amazing, wouldn't you say?" Ellinor smiled at the recovery as Ruby shook her head.

"It will be in thirteen years." Ruby huffed as Ellinor chuckled.

"Seven," Henry corrected as she looked at her soul mates.

"No way, now that I can handle." Ellinor laughed loudly drawing attention to their table momentarily.

"Were you seriously going to wait?" Henry asked as Ruby shrugged.

"I mean why not? I know what it's like to be with the two of you. No one is going to make me feel as alive as I do when I'm with one of you. Even now I feel warm and well, complete being near the both of you." Ellinor reached out to grab Ruby's hand giving it a quick squeeze before she took Henry's with her other hand. She muttered a short incantation as their hands glowed momentarily.

"Ellinor," Henry sighed as she ignored him and kept her focus on Ruby.

"Red, honey, when we are done here you're not going to remember us." Ellinor looked around the diner. "No one is, except for Emma and Regina. You're memories of our time together will return to you when you meet me in the future. You'll meet a few others, you may even fall in love before meeting me, but you'll be complete. A life waiting for the three of us to come together isn't a life." Ellinor watched as the glow softened but she didn't let go of either of her soul mates hands.

"Why do Emma and Regina get to remember?" Ruby asked blinking back the moisture in her eyes.

"Because it would take a lot of magic to lock their memories away, magic that I don't have to waste if I'm to return Henry and I to our future when our task is complete." Ellinor explained as Ruby nodded.

"Well I guess it better than pining away." Ruby chuckled as Ellinor squeezed her hand once more before letting go. "_So_ what can I get the two of you for breakfast?"

"I'll have a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar and a glass of orange juice." Ellinor ordered as Ruby nodded not bothering to write it down.

"Milk for your oatmeal?"

"Yes, whole milk please." Ruby nodded once more and looked to Henry.

"The big breakfast, sausage links and ham for my two meats, and I'll have scrambled eggs." Henry told her as Ruby smiled and was about to turn away.

"To drink?" She asked.

"Oh, um, a cup of coffee and a glass of water please." Ruby brought them their drinks before she headed for the kitchen to put in their food orders. "You didn't have to do that you know." Henry said as soon as Ruby was out of hearing range.

"But I did, she would have waited, we both know that." Henry sighed knowing what she said was true.

"Hello, have we met before? I can't help thinking that you both are so very familiar but I can't seem to place why." Both looked up to see Snow what standing a few feet from them with a very friendly smile.

"Yes we have, Snow." Henry knew he was going to have to lie as to when and where but that wouldn't be a big deal.

"I'm Ellinor we met when you were a teenager." Ellinor smiled as Snow looked at her trying to remember. "I attended your coming of age ball." Henry looked at his fiancée, she'd never told him that before.

"Yes, your eyes, I remember them vividly." Snow smiled as Ellinor nodded.

"You commented on them then as I recall, you called them unusual and then apologized because you felt that was rude." Ellinor chuckled as Snow's cheeks warmed at the memory. "This is my fiancé _Danny Miller_, I'm not sure if you've ever met him."

"He seems familiar, but I do not recognize the name, it is a pleasure to meet you _Danny_ and congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse us, Red is returning with our food. We will have to catch up later." Ellinor commented as Snow nodded in agreement before returning to her own table. Ruby sat their food down and told them to call out to her if they needed anything.

"You never told me you knew my grandmother." Henry buttered his pancakes as Ellinor mixed her oatmeal.

"Actually Snow and I have had a similar conversation when I first met her in the original timeline." Ellinor explained as Henry raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you were having a conversation with David about _March Madness_ at the time when Snow asked if we'd met before." Henry stared at her as she shrugged taking a bite of her breakfast. "Don't get all pouty with me mister, you're the one who ignored us instead of joining in on the conversation."

"Well, I want to hear more about it now."

"Eh, maybe later." She smirked as he huffed in mock annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure Emma is going to come?" Henry asked as Ruby nodded looking down at her phone.

"She said she was headed over about five minutes ago." Ruby said as she looked around and just happen to spot the blonde sheriff as she entered the bar. "Skedaddle Henry, she just showed up." Ruby got up to get Emma as Henry chuckled and leaned over to kissed Ellinor's temple.

"Let me know when you need me." Ellinor nodded as walked away into a dark part of the bar before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, he was going to be with his brunette mother until he got the signal.

"Emma this is Ellinor Grayson, Ellie this is Emma Swan." Ruby introduced as Emma shook the young woman's hand staring into her silver eyes.

"You have very unique eyes." Emma said as Ellinor smiled and thanked her for the compliment. "So where is Belle?" Emma asked sitting down where Henry had been sitting previously.

"Oh, she bailed, something about helping out her husband do something." Ruby waved off as she slipped away to get them drinks.

"So Ellinor, where are you from?" Ellinor raised a brow as Emma chuckled. "Yeah, bad question, who were you before the second curse?" Emma decided to ask as Ellinor smirked, she knew that Emma would be paying attention to spot a lie.

"A simple gypsy, I go where my heart tells me." It was the truth, Ellinor had been born into a gypsy family and raised on gypsy customs. Even after she'd been taken from her family by the curse that made her a half breed, she still continued to follow most of the customs she'd been brought up with.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Ellinor smiled, Emma had always been fascinated by her life and would ask for new stories whenever she and Henry would visit Storybrooke.

"Yeah, so Ruby tells me you are dating a pirate, how did that happen?" Emma groaned just a Ruby returned with their drinks.

"Uh, he's very persistent and I guess once Regina was upset with me, I gave in." Emma shrugged as she took a long drink of her beer.

"Do you even like him?" Ellinor asked taking a sip of the mix drink Ruby had handed her.

"Uh, he grows on you." Emma took another long swig of her beer.

"How's the sex?" Ruby asked nearly making Ellinor choke on as she went to swallow.

"Seriously Red? Not something I really need to hear about." Ellinor cleared her throat taking another sip to soothe the burn.

"Red? So you knew her back in the forest?"

"Yeah, we met briefly when she was younger." Ellinor smiled as Emma looked from Ellinor to Ruby.

"So the sex?" Ruby continued as Ellinor rolled her eyes with a groan.

"Hasn't happened yet." Emma finished the rest of her beer as Ellinor stood this time.

"I'll get you a refill." Ellinor said happily taking the empty bottle and heading over to the bar.

"Emma is everything alright?" Ruby asked as Emma swallowed hard.

"I just, I don't know. It's only been a week and I'm so unsure of Jones. He…it…us it doesn't feel right yah know?" Ruby sighed and reached out rubbing Emma's shoulder in comfort. A part of her did know, it would be almost six years until a part of her would be complete and another three after that until she would feel whole. The meaningless sex and relationships until then would leave her feeling like Emma was now.

"I think I might." Ruby breathed as Emma gave her a sad smile.

"I don't love him—"

"It's only been a week Emma."

"But still, if he's the one shouldn't I feel something?" Ruby was about to answer but was interrupted by Ellinor returning and handing Emma a mixed drink. Emma thanked her as she took a sip of drink. She blinked looking at the glass in front of her as her vision started to haze. "W-what's in this?" Emma asked as Ellinor reached out and took the glass from her knowing what was going to happen.

Emma fought the drug for a few moments until she finally passed out. Looking around the bar Ellinor was glad there wasn't a lot of people here tonight and the people who were here were drunk enough not to notice what was happen at their table.

"Should I call Henry?" Ruby asked as Ellinor shook her head.

"No, I honestly didn't expect it to be this easy and no one will notice us, grab my hand." Ruby did as she was told as Ellinor placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and shimmered out of the Rabbit Hole and to the Mills Manor.

"Wow! That was different." Ruby said as she looked around before standing up from the couch Ellinor had shimmered them on. Ellinor smirked as she stood up and made Emma more comfortable on the couch. She was not going to be happy when she woke up.

"Everything went alright?" Regina asked walking into the room as Ellinor and Ruby nodded.

"It was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Ruby pointed out as Ellinor sighed.

"Because Hook has already started giving her the potion, from the way she was acting, I'd say small doses when they were in the past and just recently larger doses."

"Why would that make it easy for us though?" Ruby asked as Henry walked into the living room.

"Because usually Emma would have not drank whatever you gave her, she usually only drinks beer. Not the hard stuff." Henry pointed out as Ellinor nodded. "I don't think he's given her the full potion yet, but mom you need to kiss her." Regina stepped forward looking at the blonde woman before her.

"It's not going to work Henry, I do not love her." Regina breathed as Henry smiled.

"You're lying mom, you're denying your feelings because you don't want to hurt her. I get it, you're afraid because of what has happened in the past. You feel so deeply and it's both a blessing and a curse, but the ones you do love they thrive from your love mom. You told me before that you had feelings for Emma the moment you met her, and you knew that you loved Emma when she protected you after the curse broke. You have to stop denying it and believe in the possibility that you deserve a happy ending too."

"Love, even True Love, has to be felt by both people, Henry. Even if I say that I love her, even if I can feel it deep within my core, nothing is going to change."

"But she loves you Regina." Ellinor spoke her voice barely above a whisper as the three looked at her. "You know in your heart it's true." Regina took in a deep breath stepping forward as Emma stirred slightly opening her eyes blinking a few times taking in her surroundings before sitting up.

"W-what happened?" Emma asked smacking her lips together at the odd taste in her mouth.

"We drugged you." Ruby stated simply as Emma looked at her disbelief in her expression as she realized they were no longer at the bar. Emma looked at Ellinor and _Danny _wondering what was going on. Looking at Regina in front of her she felt a sudden distaste for the woman. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't stand the sight of Regina at the moment. Then again, the woman was the cause of all the hardship in her life.

"Mom be careful, we don't know how much of the potion has been given to her." Emma looked from Regina to _Danny._ He'd just called her mom, this grown adult man had addressed Regina as mom.

"I can feel a bit of hostility coming from her but right now she is just thoroughly confused." Ellinor explained.

"What is going on here?" Emma asked standing up looking at the four adults in the room who were in defensive stances now that she was standing.

"Hook's been poisoning you with a dark potion." Regina answered as Emma glared at her.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"So you'll kill Regina." Ruby responded.

"She'd probably deserve it, she is the Evil Queen after all." Emma shrugged as Henry shook his head.

"That's not you talking."

"You don't even know me." She snapped at him as he exhaled shaking his head.

"Ma, I know you better than you think." Emma's eyes widened as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Henry? Is that, is this really you?" Henry chuckled as he nodded his head and Emma stepped toward him. "How—how is this even possible?"

"We came back to stop you Ma. You killed mom. You kill in right in front of me with no remorse for your actions until the potion wore off." Henry said as she looked at him.

"What potion? Why do you all keep talking about a potion?"

"Hook's been slipping you a dark potion that turns your love for Regina into hatred." Ellinor explained as Emma looked across the room at her.

"Who are you? Why have I never seen you before today?" Emma asked as Ellinor smirked trying not to laugh at the crude question.

"She's my fiancée." Henry answered.

"So then why is Ruby here? No offense Rubes, but this is all so confusing."

"We needed her help to get you here."

"She's also their other soul mate, don't forget to add that Henry." Regina supplied as Emma whipped around and looked at Ellinor and Ruby.

"This is too much right now, I'm going to leave now."

"Don't go around Hook." Henry breathed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll do whatever I please." Emma said suddenly walking past Regina who grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You can't be around him, he's turning you dark." Emma pulled her arm from Regina's grasp glaring at her.

"You don't control me Regina, I will do what I want." Emma snapped as Regina reached out for Emma once more and pulled the blonde to her body smashing their lips together. Henry, Ruby, and Ellinor watched surprised that Regina had done such an aggressive move to kiss Emma. As Ruby watched she half expected Emma to push Regina away but she didn't. They watched the hesitation in Emma's stance before the full acceptance of what was happening hit her.

A pulse rushed through them as Emma gave into the kiss with a passion that left those watching breathless. "Regina." Emma breathed breaking from the kiss looking into Regina's eyes.

"Emma, I love you." Regina whispered meeting her eyes. "I have loved you for so long, and I'm done being afraid, I'm done denying and hiding my feelings for you, Emma." Emma looked at her, she felt something when they'd kissed. Her magic had reacted to Regina in a way that made Emma feel…warm.

"Regina, I—" Emma stopped as she looked into cocoa eyes. She had felt rage at this woman a moment ago, she had wanted her dead, wanted her to suffer for…well for something that Emma didn't quite understand herself.

The poison, they'd been talking about a poison, a poison that Hook had given her. Why would Hook give her a poison, one that made her hate Regina? The woman she was in love with? Why had she even started dating Hook, she found the man repulsive.

"What happened?" Emma decided to ask instead as Regina smiled tenderly touching Emma's cheek as she leaned into the contact. It was so warm, what she felt being here in Regina's arms, having Regina touch her, she didn't want to leave her embrace.

"You were poisoned by a potion." Henry spoke as Emma turned to him. This was her son. Somehow this grown man in front of her was son.

"How are you here? How are you so much older?"

"I brought us here, to change what you messed up." Ellinor stepped next to Henry looking at Emma and Regina.

"I'm still a little confused, what exactly happened?" Emma stepped from Regina looking around at the others in the room. "I feel weird, a bit disoriented."

"It's the effect of the poison dear." Regina pointed out reaching out for Emma and rubbing her arm.

"How did you know that you kissing me would break the effects of the poison?" Emma turned once more to face Regina.

"It was a risk, you, Emma are a risk. You're a mystery to me, and yet, the most certain thing I'd ever known. It's so easy for me to love you that it frightens me. I have a bad track record when it comes to love. But I've never wanted anything so much as I want to hold you every waking minute. And every night before I slept the question turned from _how do I love you_ and became _how would I ever stop_." Emma blinked back the tears that started to well in her eyes as she looked into Regina's eyes.

"Wow." Henry nudged Ellinor as she glared at him.

"It wasn't me Hen, it was Red." Ellinor said rubbing her harm where he'd nudged her.

"She's right that was beautiful Regina." Emma swallowed reaching out to caress Regina's cheeks. "I love you," Regina's breath hitched slightly waiting to hear it, to hear the three letter word, the word that would let her know maybe this wasn't true. She waited for the simple word of _but_ that would destroy her. "No matter what." Emma cupped Regina's face and pulled her gently forward kissing her once more.

Ellinor smiled as she reached for Henry. "It's time to go love." Henry turned to look at her surprised to see a slight glow around her. "The timeline has been corrected, we've done what we needed to, and it's time to go."

"I would like to say goodbye." Ellinor smiled with a slight chuckle.

"Henry, sweetheart, they can't see us anymore, the moment Emma declared her love, my magic started to pull us back to the future."

"Will they remember what happened?" Ellinor nodded.

"Yes, like I said this morning, I can't alter their memories of us, but no one else will…well Ruby will later. Although the time has been corrected, minor changes have happened. We'll know them when we return." Ellinor clarified as Henry looked at his mothers who were looking around the room.

"They're looking for us." Henry chuckled as Ellinor smiled.

"Yeah, Ruby will explain and once she steps out of the manor, she will forget about us. Now let's get back, I had just decided on the perfect dress that complimented Reds before all nonsense." Henry shook his head with a laugh as he kissed his wife-to-be.

"I love you Ellie."

"Just as I love you." She concentrated only to stop and look at him. "Now, let's get back to our family also I need to tell Red our honeymoon has been updated." Henry laughed out kissing her once more as she concentrated once more taking them back to their future.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. I'm not extremely satisfied with it but it was something to help with my writer's block on my other two stories and it has helped...in the future I may do a sequel but I don't know. Thanks for reading and sticking with it. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was more heavily Henry, Ruby, and an OC. Thank you to everyone who commented, followed, and favorite'd the story. :)**


End file.
